


Jeux d'enfants

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Слабо или не слабо?” - слишком часто в памяти фыркает подросток-Рид с перебитым носом и щурится, вскидывая подбородок и раскручивая монету на пальце.- Да пошёл ты к чёрту, Гэвин Рид, - фыркает Коннор, проверяя поблескивающий от постоянного контакта с рукой четвертак в нагрудном кармане пижамы.Пошёл к чёрту, кретин, которого он не смог забыть даже двадцать лет спустя и побывав в трёх долгосрочных отношениях.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gunslinger - во мне нет уверенности что это именно то, что ты заказала, но я надеюсь, что всё-таки такое исполнение твоей заявки тебе понравится) Всё это - тебе!) Спасибо за твою поддержку!)
> 
> Любые совпадения с событиями упоминаемыми во французском фильме "детские забавы" считать отсылкой, как к источнику моего вдохновения на написание данной работы)

Время от времени Коннор просыпается в холодном поту от таких снов-воспоминаний, как этот.

«Слабо или не слабо?» — хмыкает Гэвин, крутя в пальцах старинный четвертак, который стащил у деда-нумизмата, когда тот решил, что у него есть право поднимать руку на его друзей.

Дед Гэвина был тем ещё старым сукиным сыном, но обозлённый внук попросту не мог оставить несправедливость безнаказанной, и сделал всё, что было в его силах.

Этот четвертак — их сокровище. То самое, с которого всё началось в далёком детстве вместе с простым правилом — тот, у кого монета, загадывает другу любое, даже самое сумасбродное желание, задавая один и тот же вопрос.

«Слабо или не слабо?» — слишком часто в памяти фыркает подросток Рид с перебитым носом и щурится, вскидывая подбородок и раскручивая монету на пальце.

«Не слабо», — отвечает Коннор, отбирая у него четвертак и идёт к самой красивой девочке класса, которая строит ему глазки уже почти что год, как на казнь. Идёт за поцелуем, потому что, чёрт побери, он никогда не захочет, чтобы Гэвин подумал, что ему не слабо.

Губы Эйвелин — мягкие, когда он целует её совершенно отвратительным способом, не соизволив даже спросить разрешения от злости на тупого и слепого Рида, который посчитал, что так поиздеваться над лучшим другом будет лучшим решением.

И отправил его, влюблённого в этого самого мудака с примечательным шрамом на носу и клыкастой улыбкой, целовать какую-то девчонку, до которой Коннору, признаться честно, нет никакого дела.

«Прости», — хмыкнул тогда Коннор, опустив голову, чтобы только не видеть её взгляда, и получая звонкую пощёчину в знак того, что он точно поступил не правильно.

Словно он и сам не знает.

Но, пока у него монета — Коннор может всё.

«Завтра я потребую чтобы ты поцеловал меня», — думает совсем отчаявшийся Коннор, когда тёплая, тяжелая рука падает ему на плечо, а пальцы другой ерошат волосы, подбадривая. Гэвс усмехается, повернувшись к нему лицом к лицу, и Коннор чувствует, как ладонь покидает его пряди. Она чуть прохладнее из-за наметившихся проблем с сосудами, когда скользит по покрасневшей щеке, которую внимательно инспектирует его личный мудак.

И от всего этого Коннору хочется плакать и кричать. Ему хочется сорваться, но он решает для себя — завтра.

Завтра он сделает всё. Завтра он перекинет монету из руки в руку и вскинет подбородок, спрашивая весело: «Слабо или не слабо?»

И ложится спать, представляя себе как будет сладко получить хотя бы один поцелуй от задиристого Гэвина Рида, что не в состоянии увидеть в Конноре никого, кроме товарища по играм. И который может игнорировать любые попытки Коннора хотя бы заикнуться о собственных чувствах.

А завтра — дом Ридов пуст. Словно их и не было никогда.

Коннор до сих пор таращится в потолок особенно тёмными ночами, когда вскакивает, как сейчас, на кровати, и всё никак не может понять — какого чёрта этот ублюдок не сказал о переезде?

В их старом доме почти не осталось нужных вещей, и нет чувства, будто оттуда бежали в спешке, спасая самое важное. Даже сейчас, получив детектива, Коннор всё чаще закрывает глаза, возвращается в тот унылый и пустой дом, и утверждается в мысли — Гэвс знал о том, что они переедут.

Знал, скорее всего, давно, потому что о самых тупых планах семьи он узнавал первым, не гнушаясь подслушивать, чтобы их расстроить. Но ни слова он не сказал своему лучшему другу.

Ни единого.

— Да пошёл ты к чёрту, Гэвин Рид, — фыркает Коннор, проверяя поблескивающий от постоянного контакта с рукой четвертак в нагрудном кармане пижамы.

Пошёл к чёрту, кретин, которого он не смог забыть даже двадцать лет спустя и побывав в трёх долгосрочных отношениях.

К дьяволу.


	2. Chapter 2

О родных пенатах Гэвин как-то не думает. Он в вечных разъездах, и ему отвратительно не до того, чтобы возвращаться мыслями в старый Детройт, на самую окраину, откуда они уехали всей семьёй прежде, чем он успел стащить документы и отправиться прямиком в армию, морпехом.

По горячим точкам его кидало нещадно, словно мяч по футбольному полю, пока не истёк срок службы, ставший хорошей прибавкой к будущей выслуге в полиции.

В академии тоже было не до того, чтобы вспоминать свой покинутый дом, деда, которого хватил удар, когда он обнаружил пропавшую монету, или Коннора.

Коннора — в первую очередь.

Они были так дружны в детстве, что время от времени Гэвину кажется, что сейчас, больше двадцати лет спустя, если они встретятся, то не будет объятий, не будет вопросов, а они вернуться к своей бесхитростной, и оттого особенно страстной детской забаве. Той самой, которая сводила с ума взрослых. Той самой, которую не смогла поддержать ни одна из его девушек и ни один из его парней, зато за Гэвином прочно закрепляется звание «отбитого в край», к моменту, когда он завершает свой обучение, и после.

И именно поэтому он смотрит на капитана Ренарда с удивлением, когда тот посылает его в другой штат, туда, в самое захолустье, которое сейчас, конечно, несколько изменилось, ведь в Детройт вернулась новая кровь.

— Вы едете туда для того, чтобы повышать свои квалификационные умения, на три недели, — даёт разнарядку капитан и Гэвин кивает. Ренард мужик умный и строгий, хотя достаточно молодой для капитана. У Гэвина вызывает восторг его нюх, особенно, с учётом того как именно были раскрыты прошлые дела — просто фантастика какая-то! Если бы он верил во всякую сверхъестественную чертовщину, то точно заподозрил бы Ренарда в чём-то подобном.

— Жильё и питание за мой счёт? — уточняет Гэвин, и получает короткий и сдержанный кивок.

— Мы можем покрыть только часть расходов, но это должно помочь получению сержантских нашивок, так что, думаю, вложения окупятся, — спокойно констатирует Ренард, и Гэвин только кивает.

Он — чёртов карьерист, который слишком привык к тому, что его жизнь на острие опасности, чтобы стать бюрократической крысой, но ему, определённо, нужна некоторая свобода действий, а бытовуха сидит у него уже в горле. Так что он готов и на Аляску смотаться, и на Гавайи если нужно, чтобы на любимой им работе получить минимальную свободу.

Перелёт даётся ему без особых проблем, как и заказ номера в отеле, где он даже не может спать, ловя вьетнамские флешбэки по прибытии.

Серое небо Детройта мигом напоминает ему о том городе, который он покинул, когда был ещё совсем мелким. Узкие улочки преобразились, но некоторые места по-прежнему неизменны — такие же тихие, такие же тёмные, такие же опасные, как и когда ему было четырнадцать.

— Эй, есть чего? — фыркает кто-то за его спиной, и в спустившихся сумерках Гэвин не особо отличает лица, зато ввязывается в драку на раз.

— У меня всегда есть что, — хмыкает Гэвин, скаля зубы радостно, когда трое идиотов, возомнивших себя достаточно крутыми, чтобы безнаказанно грабить прохожих получают своё — ровно столько, сколько он захотел им прописать, словно доктор в терапевтических целях. — Как и у каждого жителя в этом городе есть права. Например, право сломать тебе передние зубы.

В его улыбке есть что-то такое, чего боятся все окружающие, когда он в подобном настроении. Гэвин даже не знает почему, но всё-таки это работает. Стоит его сбить с благодушного лада, стоит дать ему настоящий повод озлобиться, стоит только шагнуть за некую черту, и тогда он чувствует себя выпущенным на волю, после долгого заточения, змеем, готовым беспощадно жалить и кусать. И, в подтверждение его ощущениям, на левой руке у него набит чёрный змей, оскаливший пасть и приготовившийся к прыжку.

Скуление привлекает внимание прохожего, и тот проходит под сводчатую арку, темнотой которой и думали воспользоваться гопники, чтобы получить всё, что только можно продать.

— Что здесь происходит? — раздаётся приятный для слуха баритон, и в темноте появляется сияющий треугольник — нашивка местной организации, принимающей самое активное участие в реструктуризации города и являющейся первопричиной того, что в захолустный, практически обескровленный Детройт всё чаще переезжают семьями.

— Ничего, сэр, — спокойно отзывается Гэвин, доставая из кармана жетон, — я полицейский, здесь теперь всё в порядке.

— Теперь? — вообще-то Гэвин не уверен, насколько показавшаяся ему насмешка натуральна, но глупо из-за этого лезть в бутылку. А вот то, что у него выхватывают из пальцев значок нервирует. — И что делает в Детройте полицейский из Портленда?

— Не ваше дело, — фыркает Гэвин, быстро забирая назад из чужих рук свой подотчётный значок и возвращая его на место.

— Боюсь, что моё, — незнакомец явно пожимает плечами и делает шаг вперёд, чуть ближе к свету фонаря.

Луч выхватывает из ночного мрака светлую кожу, россыпь родинок на правой щеке, которая тут же становится заметна, и до черноты тёмные, карие глаза.

— Полиция Детройта, — спокойно отзывается мужчина перед ним, и Гэвин обязан признать хотя бы для себя, что тот красивый.

«Я б переспал», — всё, что он может сейчас подумать, чувствуя себя достаточно спокойно, хотя всего пять минут назад он кипел от раздражения на людей, нарушающих чужой покой.

— Детектив Рид, — почти дружелюбно говорит он, протягивая руку.

Тот смотрит то на него, то на руку со странным выражением лица, которое Гэвин не очень-то и в силах понять. Вроде он не дохлых тараканов девочке в парту подкинул, чтобы смотреть на него с подобным осуждением. Нет, он делал такое, конечно, но не сейчас же.

— Я знаю кто вы, — хмыкает мужчина в ответ и качает головой, зачесывая волосы назад до умопомрачения знакомым жестом. — А ты знаешь кто я, Гэвин.

Память отказывается работать. Он смотрит внимательно на молодого, обаятельного, невероятно привлекательного мужчину, и не может вспомнить, чтобы у него были такие знакомства в Детройте. Потому что, чёрт побери, если бы да, он давно бы попросил сюда перевода, чтобы приударить за этим охуительным красавчиком.

Вот только четвертак, который мужчина достаёт из кармашка под светящимся треугольником, неизменен. Отполированный до блеска, он выглядит настолько иначе в сравнении со всеми остальными монетами, что Гэвин готов поспорить, что это он.

Тот самый.

Как и россыпь родинок на щеке, которых со временем стало только больше.

Дрожь узнавания пробирает его до кончиков пальцев, когда он выдыхает хрипло:

— Коннор?

Ответом ему служит мрачный взгляд и полная равнодушия, пустая улыбка, от которой его сердце падает.

Вот и поухаживал за красавчиком.


	3. Chapter 3

Нельзя сказать, что Гэвин вообще в восторге от того, что ему пришлось вернуться в места, где он родился и вырос, но Коннор…

— Кон! — расплывается в довольной улыбке Гэвин, и сгребает того в объятия, не слушая никаких возможных протестов.

Это странно, но, чёрт побери, он просто офигеть как счастлив ведь не смотря ни на что, даже на то, что нельзя сказать, что он как-то по-особенному скучал, попросту вытесняя любые мысли о Конноре из своей головы, чтобы не дать себе сорваться и вернуться туда, где Гэвина Рида давно никто не ждёт.

Да, точно. С тех пор, как он решил, что пойдёт в армию и пополнит ряды полиции своей особой, нужно было что-то сделать. За его другом кто-то должен был присмотреть, и та девчонка, что строила глазки стеснительному Кону, выглядела как достаточно милая обладательница рук, в которых можно забыться, смягчая такое внезапное расставание с давним и близким другом.

И, пускай тогда Коннор не показывал свой восторг или хотя бы довольствие, но Гэвин-то знает, что его друг просто не умеет как надо выражать эмоции, и всё равно благодарен ему за подобный «вызов». Пускай даже и несколько постыдно признавать это вслух и перед всеми. К счастью Кона, Гэв всегда умел распознавать его эмоции, сколько бы тот их не прятал.

— Господи, как ты изменился, — улыбается широко Гэвин, заново оглядывая друга с головы до ног, и кивая, признавая увиденное достаточно крутым для того, чтобы восхищённо цокнуть языком и вскинуть на мгновенье брови. — От девочек отбою нет? Да ведь? Наверняка ты уже женат и счастливый отец двух карапузов.

Он хмыкает, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко и не имея ни малейшего понятия как это скрыть, и потому говорит раза в два быстрее и больше против обычного.

— Я гей, — растерянно отзывается Коннор, и Гэвин даже замолкает от неожиданности.

Не потому, что он имеет что-то против людей этой ориентации, нет. Не ему указывать кому что должно нравиться, а кому нет, но это ведь Кон. Чёрт, это его друг, и за столько лет в детстве он ни единого раза не мог подумать, что Коннор — «сексуальное меньшинство».

Он хлопает глазами несколько секунд, пока один из гопников не привлекает их внимание своим полузадушенным стоном.

— Ах да, чёрт, — спохватывается Гэвин, отстраняясь и кивая, — я и забыл о них совсем. Прости, похоже, я доставил тебе неудобства.

— Это лучше, чем если бы эти господа доставили неудобства кому-то менее… — Кон, кажется, подвисает как старый компьютер, перебирая в голове слова, чтобы выразить мысль правильно. В детстве Гэвин представлял себе на таких паузах окошко выбора, в котором Коннор всё пытается просчитать какое слово подойдёт лучше всего. — Менее стойкому.

— Это точно, — соглашается Гэвин, глядя на патрульную машину. Место для троих там, конечно, хватит, но вот он сам предпочёл бы не заниматься оформлением баранов в день своего прибытия, а ещё немного погулять. Тем более, что ему очень даже есть то, что следует переосмыслить. — Думаю, помощь в оформлении тебе не нужна.

— Верно, — кивает Коннор, и Гэвин помогает ему увести всех троих. Тем более, что патруль, оглашая весь двор сиреной и мигая проблесковыми маячками подъезжает к ним довольно оперативно.

Разместив идиотов весьма некомфортно на заднем сидении патрульной машины, есть время переброситься парой словечек уже после того, как с него снимают показания и проверяют жетон на подлинность на всякий случай.

— Ты, кстати, в каком чине? — любопытствует Гэвин, немного теряясь. На сером пиджаке нет никаких иных опознавательных символов кроме неонового треугольника.

— Детектив, — отзывается тот, спокойно, и смотрит на Гэвина чуть насмешливо. — А ты, я посмотрю, тоже пока не капитан.

— Не капитан, — соглашается Гэвин, кивая. Он замирает на мгновение, формируя правильно свою мысль, и поднимает брови, задумчиво. — Слушай, а мой дом… Ну, знаешь, тот, в которым мы жили до переезда всей семьей — вдруг ты в курсе, он цел?

Затянувшееся молчание и взгляд Кона, который почти наполняется отчаянием, заставляет Гэвина подумать самое худшее, и он уже подбирает правильные слова, для того, чтобы успокоить старого друга так же, как он делал в детстве — обесценивая важность вопроса. В конце концов, двадцать лет прошло — некоторые люди не живут так долго, не то что вещи.

Но ничего из придуманного он сказать не успевает, потому что Коннор внезапно отвечает тихо, и, похоже даже краснея, По крайней мере Гэвину так кажется под неясным светом фонаря, разрезающим ночной мрак:

— Да.

— Что? — переспрашивает он чуть недоверчиво и пытается приспособиться к тому, что не нужно все слова, что он только что придумал, говорить Коннору, чтобы тот не расстраивался.

— Да, он цел, — спокойно повторяет Коннор, и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет. Не открывает её, только держит одной рукой, а второй перебрасывает монетку через костяшки. — Я там живу.

Это не совсем та информация, которую Гэвин способен принять быстро, или среагировать адекватно. Он только таращится на него, хлопает губами и выдавливает из себя единственное, что может прийти ему в голову:

— Нахуя?

— А вот это уже тебя не касается, — до равнодушия спокойно отзывается Коннор, глядя ему в глаза. — Не влипни в новые неприятности, Рид. Доброй ночи.

Коннор скрывается быстрее, чем Гэвин берёт себя в руки, оставляя его один на один с ночью, мраком, фонарём, следами шин на примятой молодой траве и холодным, пронизывающим ветром.

Кажется, эта ночь будет даже длиннее, чем думал Гэвин.


	4. Chapter 4

Коннор живёт в его старом доме. И Коннор гей.

В старом доме. Гей.

Эти две мысли, будто бы заклинили у него в голове, и одна страннее другой. Ничто из этого Гэвин даже представить себе не мог, наверное, ведь с воображением у него полный пиздец если, конечно, дело не касается работы.

Мыслить как преступник? Влезть в голову серийному убийце? Понять что движет карманником, который забирает только еду и мелкие купюры — это легко. Это без проблем.

Представить то, что из невысокого, круглолицего парня, смотрящего с некоторой невинной наивностью на девочек любого возраста, вырастет статный красивый мужчина, который без проблем скажет прямо и в открытую, что он гей — вот тут-то воображение Гэвина и даёт сбой.

И, признаться, если бы не звонок из участка, где оформляли гопников, Гэвин решил бы, что или его подводят глаза или же мозги. Просто потому, что надо быть совсем отбитым, чтобы даже вообразить себе, что парень, для которого он постарался устроить его жизнь хотя бы на первое время без него, окажется геем. Это, блять, и в кошмарном сне не приснится!

— Я опять матерюсь, — вздыхает он, прижимая пальцы к переносице, разглядывая город из окна отеля и стараясь взять эмоции под контроль, поскольку мат — первый признак.

Чёрт, это всё так неудачно. Он, словно какой-то дегенерат, который попросту не в состоянии был заметить…

Но, постойте, разве Кон хоть раз это показывал? Разве он хоть раз видел у того мужские журналы или гейскую порнушку? Нет, ничего подобного, что вообще могло бы дать хоть какой-то намёк на это.

Ни одного…

«Я гей», — говорит в его памяти Коннор на повторе, и Гэвин закрывает глаза.

Кон так изменился, что он подумал с ним переспать, до того, как узнал старого приятеля. Чёрт, он хотел этого, и, вместе с тем, даже сейчас, зная, что тот гей и в принципе мог бы быть не против, одна мысль о том, чтобы попытаться склеить бывшего лучшего друга приводит Гэвина в смятение.

«Я там живу», — спокойно продолжает его мягкий, бархатистый баритон, и эти слова добавляют смущения.

Старый дом четы Ридов не отличается ни комфортабельностью, ни приятным расположением. Может быть, конечно, за столько лет всё изменилось, но он должен был обветшать, должен был прекратиться в трухлявую шелуху, как и этот чёртов город, а не забрать себе единственного, встрече с кем Гэвин по-настоящему рад.

В паху эти мысли отзываются напряжением, и он сжимает член через ткань, пытаясь успокоить его. Чёрт, Кон и правда охрененно красивый. Он и мелким был симпатичным, но сейчас…

Все эти мысли, разрозненно болтающиеся у него в голове разрывает один-единственный звонок. Телефон жужжит и вибрирует, и Гэвин снимает трубку не глядя.

— Ты помнишь, нашу игру? — спрашивает спокойный голос Коннора по ту сторону, минуя приветствие, как и всегда, и Гэвин жмурится, потому что это не помогает избавиться от мягкой волны возбуждения, прокатывающейся от макушки до пяток.

Да, его хер решил, что Кон достаточно красив и притягателен, для того чтобы он был заинтересован, но Гэвин так не считает.

«Он мой друг», — напоминает Гэвин себе, прикрывая глаза ещё и рукой.

— Слабо или не слабо? — спрашивает он тихо в трубку.

Потому что он не забыл ничего. Детская игра, что могла иметь устрашающие размахи — и, временами имела. Игра, в которой он никогда не хотел спасовать, показывая Коннору то, насколько он крут и получая ровно то же самое в ответ.

Игра, что заводила его в ином, не эротическом смысле. Она будоражила душу.

— Монета у меня, — напоминает Коннор, и Гэвин жмурится. Точно. У кого четвертак, тот и определяется с желанием. — Почему ты не сказал о переезде?

Гэвин не знает, что ответить. Он потерял все слова, и тепло, которым его окатило от одного голоса звучащего из динамиков, слишком сильно, для того, чтобы удалось собрать все извилины в кучу и заставить их работать так, как полагается.

— Слабо или не слабо ответить мне честно? — строго спрашивает Коннор, и эти интонации звучат так же, как двадцать лет назад, чёрт побери.

— Потому что я не собирался уезжать, — вздыхает он, прикрывая глаза. — Я думал сбежать в армию раньше. А там могло случиться всё что угодно. Было бы лучше, если бы ты счёл, что я сбежал из дома за лучшей жизнью.

— И почему не сбежал? — продолжает допытывать его Коннор.

— Нет, стой, — фыркает Гэвин и усмехается. — Скажи, ты сейчас на моей старой кровати?

Молчание по ту сторону затягивается. Гэвин знал, что с тем, что Кон переехал в этот блядский дом что-то не так, что-то нечисто, но это — просто выстрел наугад. Двадцать лет прошло, боже. Там уже давным-давно нет его кровати. Там, наверное, кроме стен-то ничего не осталось.

— Ну же, Кон, — усмехается он, прикрывая глаза, — слабо или не слабо?

— Монета у меня, — тихо отзывается друг, и Гэвин почему-то достраивает себе образ взрослого, красивого, во всех смыслах аппетитного мужчины в собственной мелкой кровати. И то, что это его заводит, в очередной раз доказывает, что все, кто называл Гэвина больным извращенцем были правы.

— Значит да, — хмыкает он, принимая это за ответ.

— Так почему ты не сбежал? — продолжает вести допрос Коннор. В его стальном тоне звучит нечто такое, что резонирует с самой сущностью Гэвина, заставляя её откликаться неадекватно.

Например, просовывать руку под пояс пижамных штанов и сжимать член уже так. Не в попытке избавиться от возбуждения, а, напротив, поймать его.

— Отец припрятал документы для переезда. Я просто не успел, — фыркает он, закрывая глаза. — Та девочка, с которой я вас свёл… Как её там?..

— Эйвелин, — напоминает ему голос по ту сторону трубки так, что, кажется, кровь должна застынуть в жилах, но Гэвина это напротив, подстёгивает.

— Точно, Эйвелин. Долго вы провстречались, прежде, чем ты понял, что ты гей? — продолжает Гэвин, полагая, что в ответ он услышит нечто большее. Длинную проповедь о том, какой он мудак, произнесенную слишком приятным голосом, к которому он не сможет остаться равнодушным.

— Я знал это ещё до того, как ты загадал поцеловать её, — вот и всё, что удаётся добыть с Коннора. Тот произносит это таким сухим тоном, что у Гэвина всё сжимается внутри от внезапного желания обнять друга, взъерошить ему волосы как тогда, пускай даже сейчас Кону это не понравится вовсе.

По ту сторону воцаряется молчание, разбавляемое только тихим дыханием, которое он ловит, прочувствуя его так, словно Коннор лежит рядом.

— Ты скучал по мне? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, наконец.

Это не тот вопрос, на который нужно давать правильный ответ, но и молчание не сделает ничего лучше, поэтому Гэвин молчит несколько устрашающих секунд, отсчитывающих время до того как Коннор соберётся повесить трубку, наконец отвечая:

— Нет. Я старался не думать о тебе.

— Почему? — наигранное равнодушие делает больно одним фактом своего существования.

За столько лет всё могло измениться, но Гэвин хочет верить, что такие вещи, как тотальное неумение оставаться равнодушным не меняется, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

Коннор всегда сопереживал, когда Гэвин в драке получал синяки, ссадины и царапины. Он всегда расстраивался, когда Гэвин получал очередную взбучку. Всегда заступался за него, в те моменты, когда Гэвин начинал захлёбываться в словах, если речь шла о том, что слишком агрессивные девочки пытались перевоспитать его, чтобы Гэвин не портил имидж класса на соревнованиях.

Коннор всегда выказывал такой уровень эмпатии, что Гэвин старался соответствовать, и…

Мысль трескается в голове с оглушительностью влетевшей в комнату шаровой молнии.

— Ты был влюблён в меня? — севшим, от собственного открытия голосом спрашивает Гэвин, совершенно игнорируя вопрос Коннора.

— Нет, — получает он беспощадное в ответ. — Не был.

Короткие гудки в трубке заставляют задуматься об этом ещё сильнее. Ещё тщательнее пытаться сложить этот простой, пускай и кривоватый из-за искажённости воспоминаниями паззл.

Друг, что всегда был на его стороне. Друг, который помогал ему. Друг, который переехал в его старый дом. Друг, который оказался геем. И не был в него влюблён.

Просто хороший друг.

Просто Коннор.

Всё логично, но что-то не сходится.

Гэвин засыпает с этой мыслью, зажмурившись.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня годовщина с выхода игры, и я подумала, что ничто не может быть лучшим подарком от меня, чем вся эта завершённая работа!) Надеюсь, вам понравится)   
> Stay deviant!

Всю неделю они перебрасываются честными смс о том, как жили все эти двадцать лет, и это странно, потому что игра «слабо или не слабо» никогда не была у них такой.

Никогда не было вопросов на доверие, потому что, чёрт побери, Гэвин всегда доверял Коннору. Он ему до сих пор доверяет, раз уж на то пошло, ведь их отношения — не та вещь, в которой время имеет хоть какое-то значение.

Особенно тщательно они выспрашивают про бывших, хотя к вопросу влюблённости Коннора они больше не возвращаются. Даже, когда встречаются лицом к лицу в небольшом кафе примерно посередине меж двух участков — того, где Гэвин проходит свои курсы, и того, где работает Коннор.

— У меня монета, — хмыкает Коннор так, словно всего этого времени не было, когда они заказывают кофе и вафли.

— Точно, — соглашается Гэвин, заворожённо разглядывая больше не то как Коннор управляется с долбанным четвертаком, который стал когда-то началом их особенно доверительных отношений, а его самого.

Длинные ресницы, красивые губы, усыпанная родинками шея — всё это то, чего он в упор не замечал в свои четырнадцать. Всё это то, от чего он не может отвести взгляд в свои тридцать шесть.

— До того, как ты уехал, я всё думал, — начинает Кон, подбрасывая с большого пальца четвертак, ловя его, и снова подкидывая, кажется, больше механически. За окном сгущаются сумерки и владелец кафе включает фонарики, украшающие его окна. Их свет красиво ложится на лицо Коннора, и приходится отвести взгляд, чтобы не дать себе окончательно пропасть в этом визуальном удовольствии, — думал о том, что завтра я тебе загадаю. У меня был целый план. Но ты уехал, и план оказался незавершённым.

— Незакрытый гештальт? — хмыкает Гэвин, и получает в ответ кивок.

— Точно, — соглашается с ним Коннор, заглядывая в глаза своими тёпло-карими омутами, в которых Гэвин просто теряется. Потому что это Коннор, и, чёрт, спустя столько лет он по-прежнему идеален в его глазах. Правда, сейчас Гэвин думает о том, что ему бы даже в голову не пришло подумать о своём лучшем друге.

— Тогда вперёд, — хмыкает Гэвин, разводя руками. — Это был мой проёб, и что бы ты там ни придумал — мне не слабо.

В его голове достаточно уверенности, но Коннор почему-то всё равно поднимает одну бровь на мгновенье. То самое, за которое сердце Гэвина улетает куда-то в пятки, ударяя в затылок осознанием — он, чёрт побери, влюблён.

В этого парня, который всегда был для него верхом совершенства настолько, что потом, уже после всего он свёл дружбу с таким же умником, как и Коннор. Эл, конечно, тот ещё самовлюблённый сукин сын, но Гэвин не осуждал.

Он влюблён в то, каким стал Кон, да и, наверное, если хорошо подумать, был влюблён и в того, каким он был, ведь нет иной причины так выделываться перед дружбаном, что знает тебя столько лет, снова и снова заводя игру с этим чёртовым четвертаком и привлекая его внимание к своей особе.

И даже сейчас, столько лет спустя, он принимает вызов и не подумав ограничить его хоть каким-то условием. Любым.

Встать на дорожные рельсы? Прижать к голове табельное и нажать на крючок? Сделать предложение руки и сердца любому из здесь присутствующих?

Всё это так легко и просто, что даже смешно.

— Поцелуй меня, Гэвс, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Коннор.

Он смотрит в глаза так, что Гэвин даже замирает на секунду, проговаривая про себя услышанное снова и снова, просто для того, чтобы убедиться в том, что ему не послышалось.

— Сейчас? — уточняет он, глядя в спокойные карие глаза, и получает кивок в ответ. Монетка в пальцах чуть дрожит, выдавая нервное напряжение Кона, и поэтому Гэвин действует так мягко, как только может.

Он пересаживается с места напротив на небольшой диванчик к Коннору.

Кладёт ему осторожно ладони на скулы, держа их так, словно внутри нечто очень ценное, и, вместе с тем, хрупкое.

Обдаёт горячим дыханием губы Коннора, замирая на миг прежде, чем коснуться их.

И целует.

Целует так, что посетителям, наверное, становится неловко от этой сцены, но Гэвину абсолютно на это наплевать. Он держит Коннора мягко, пока ласкает его рот собственным, но едва тот отвечает, как Гэвина просто срывает.

Одна ладонь соскальзывает к Коннору на затылок, другая, вынимает шуструю монетку из пальцев, не прекращая ласкать его губы, язык, скользит нежно по нёбу и дразнит чувствительное подъязычье. Гэвин поднаторел в поцелуях, но с Коннором ему страшно накосячить. Даже зубам он даёт волю с большой неохотой, но всё это компенсируется едва слышным стоном, который он ловит ртом.

Им приносят вафли и недовольно кхекают прямо над ухом, и это — единственная причина выгрести нал из кармана, кинуть две мятые двадцатки на стол и потянуть Коннора к выходу, чтобы целовать его как обезумевший уже там, пока они идут к ближайшему такси.

Они не распадаются на составляющие, Гэвин только булькает свой старый адрес, и снова целует Коннора нежно, неистово, чувствуя, что его захлёстывает желанием приласкать Кона так, как никто и никогда до него. Собрать в ладони, и пронести через всю жизнь не расплескав.

И, судя по тому, как Кон жмётся к нему в ответ, он совсем не против.

То, как они попадают в дом — загадка. У Коннора слишком трясутся руки, чтобы попасть ключом в дверной замок, а Гэвин увлечён тем, что покусывает и вылизывает его шею, под сносящие голову звуки, пока они пытаются попасть внутрь.

— Подожди, — лепечет Коннор, но он не останавливается. Не прекращает покрывать его поцелуями, словно пытаясь извиниться за двадцать лет проёба, даже когда они делают шаг в темную прихожую.

Одежда летит какая куда, они вышагивают из ботинок по пути к кровати, и разбрасывают почти что всё, кроме монеты, что остаётся в руках у Гэвина.

Это — игра. Их детская, глупая игра, которая так сблизила их, навсегда сделав друг для друга чем-то большим, чем просто товарищи.

Она сроднила их, потому что, чёрт побери, они оба достаточно чокнутые, чтобы продолжать соревноваться друг с другом, задавая один простой вопрос.

— Будь со мной до конца жизни, — шепчет Гэвин, подбрасывая монету и ловя её не так круто, как Коннор, но, с учетом того, что его трясёт от возбуждения, это, конечно простительно, — слабо или не слабо?

— Не слабо, — отзывается Коннор, притягивая его к себе, укладывая поверх и притираясь к нему всем телом.

Четвертак теряется где-то в простынях, пока Гэвин целует Коннора медленно и мягко скользя ладонями по телу и наслаждаясь его податливостью и чувствительностью. Гэвину плевать на монету. Она не стоит решительно ничего, особенно, когда Кон выдыхает протяжное: «Гэвс», стоит только прижаться губами к его напряжённому соску.

— Сейчас, — бормочет он, уверенно проводя ладонями под коленями Коннора и глядя на то, как он жмурится и вздрагивает.

Это должно быть странно, но Гэвин помнит все чувствительные точки Коннора. Он не забывал места, где тому щёкотно всё время, поэтому у него нет проблемы с тем, чтобы пробраться колкой щетиной по боку, и насладиться серией всхлипов и даже проклятий, адресованных ему лично.

— Чёрт, Гэвс, я хочу…

— Я знаю, — прерывает запинающегося от желания Коннора Гэвин. — Я тоже. Сейчас.

Нужно сделать шаг к валяющимся штанам, чтобы хотя бы достать презерватив, но отрываться от взбудораженного, раскинувшегося под ним Коннора не хочется даже на миг. А вот смазки у него с собой нету, но, судя по тому, что Коннор выуживает из-под подушки, у Гэвина с этим делом нет никаких проблем.

Наверное, его бы прошибла ревность, но он знает, что у Коннора нет никого, да и не было в последние несколько месяцев. И он верит ему так, как верил всегда, кроме одного единственного случая.

И у него есть все основания полагать, что он знает, почему тогда Коннор солгал ему.

— Быстрее, — торопит его Коннор и смотрит так умоляюще, что все связные и разумные мысли в этот момент улетучиваются из головы Гэвина.

— Да, Кон, — кивает он, выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы и устраиваясь между гостеприимно раскинутых бёдер, и целует в живот, щекоча чувствительную кожу щетиной. Он потирает пальцами сжатые мышцы, осторожно проталкивая первую фалангу, одновременно с этим обнимая губами его головку.

Звук, который издаёт Коннор в этот момент настолько невероятен, что Гэвин готов кончить от него одного. Ему бы только руку просунуть под собой, но они обе заняты куда более важным. Одной он умело растягивает подающегося на палец, а чуть позже и на два Коннора, а второй ласкает его, беря в рот не слишком глубоко, но достаточно для того, чтобы тот то ли мурлыкал, то ли мяукал, но совершенно точно звал его по имени так нежно, что внутренности за рёбрами поджимаются:

— Гэвс, Гэвс, Гэвс!..

Он успевает перехватить Коннора за секунды до того, как тот кончает, и раскатать латекс по члену.

— Чёрт, ну… — фыркает Коннор, качая головой и вскидывая бедра, пытаясь освободиться от руки, не позволяющей ему кончить.

— На мне, — отзывается Гэвин чуть насмешливо, и переворачивает их так, что на спине теперь он, а вот Коннор верхом на его бёдрах. — На мне — сколько угодно.

— Иди к дьяволу, Гэвс, — выдыхает Коннор, перехватывая его член и приставляя к смазанным и растянутым мышцам, и позволяя тому прорваться в тесную глубину просто под тяжестью собственного веса.

— Я уже у него, — отвечает Гэвин, медленно скользя ладонями по его телу, находя соски и сжимая их так, что первые, мягкие, неторопливые толчки срываются на быстрый и хаотичный темп, который им обоим сейчас так необходим. Они двигаются синхронно, подстраиваясь друг под друга так, словно делали это множество раз, и оргазм накрывает Коннора первым.

Гэвин любуется тем, как тот жмурится, хватает воздух губами и падает ему на грудь, не в силах сохранять вертикальное положение. Что, конечно, ничуть не мешает Гэвину ухватить его за бёдра, и сделать несколько сильных, размашистых толчков по сокращающимся бешено мышцам, и кончить следом в тонкий презерватив.

Они лежат обнявшись, кажется, целую вечность, приводя дыхание в норму. В мыслях Гэвина — заявление о переводе, удивление тому, как всё, бывает, складывается, и то, что Коннор сказал ему.

— Кон, — говорит он тихо, и тот поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть глаза в глаза вопросительно, — ты сказал, что не был в меня влюблён. Но ты живёшь в моём старом доме. Да и вещей тут из моей прежней комнаты полно. Почему ты соврал?

— Я не врал, — отзывается тихо Коннор, и сердце под пальцами пропускает удар, — я не был в тебя влюблён. Потому, что не переставал любить тебя.

— Всё это время? — едва слышно спрашивает Гэвин, понимая, что не выдерживает накала эмоций внутри, но Коннор, как всегда, делает то, что нужно. Он берёт его лицо в ладони, соскальзывает по щекам пальцами так же, как это делал Гэвин в кафе, и кивает, прижимаясь к губам в нежности:

— Всё это время.

Забытый четвертак сваливается с простыни и так и остаётся лежать под кроватью.

Время для детских игр закончилось.

Осталось только время для любви.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
